What We Found
by dreamscanbereality
Summary: Hermione and Remus embark on a journey to find out more about the horcruxes and dark magic.Evil lurks around every corner, but can this journey do more than pave the way to hell?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

Hermione Granger's eyelids snapped open. Her heart was somewhere in her throat as her eyes struggled against the thick blanket of the night to see anything that would help her gain knowledge of her surroundings. She shivered slightly.

_Where was her wand?_

"Lumos," she whispered and a tiny beam of light ignited within arms reach. She made to grab it, but it went out suddenly. Then she heard it, a rustling that sounded a lot like leaves, and footfalls growing steadily louder. She inched in the opposite direction. She did not know what was coming toward her, but her instinct told her to get away from it as quickly as possible.

_Where __**was **__she?_

Without warning Hermione cried out, no longer blinded by darkness, but by a burst of bright white light. Then gentle hands grabbed her arms and it was dark again.

She rolled over on soft grass and opened her eyes. She seemed to be in an ordinary wooden house. It reminded her strangely of Hagrid's cabin, but with a grassy floor? A shadow loomed over her and she curled up instinctively, remembering the horrible events of the previous night. Although her recollection was fragmented, she remembered enough to be afraid. A warm, kind voice broke the silence.

"Hermione, it's okay. We're out of Albania." Painful memories flooded back to her. Of the journey to find out more about Voldemort and more about horcruxes and all the dark magic that was intertwined with such an expedition. Of how she had begged Ron to come and how he had bluntly refused.

_Ron…that name brought back more pain still, but the voice brought her back to the present._

"Are you alright?" soft hands brushed her hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered open and the concerned face of her companion broke into a smile. "I'm glad you've come around, I just brewed some tea with those special leaves we found by that lake…" his voice trailed off as Hermione tried to sit up but her arms were too weak. Lupin, crouched and reached out, gently taking hold of Hermione's torso, and propping her up against a bench. She winced and Lupin gingerly touched two of her ribs again. She withdrew slightly and Lupin gave her an knowing smile, "not to worry Hermione, easily mended." He pulled his wand out of his robes and murmured an incantation in a husky whisper. A liquid sensation filled Hermione's rib age and she gasped, remembering, horribly, when in an attempt to mend Harry's broken arm Professor Lockhart had removed all the bones instead, she stopped, mid-thought. Thinking about Harry was painful as well…

"There you go," The watery sensation had subsided.

"How about that tea then, Professor?" Hermione asked weakly.

"That's the spirit," he replied, clearly relieved that she was coherent. He got up, walked across the shabby little room, taking a stone kettle off of a flaming red boulder.

"Inspired use of a heating charm Professor," she said quietly, more to herself than to Lupin.

"But my dear it was you who though of it, and it was awfully clever. But don't you remember?" his face clouded with worry. Hermione looked strained as she tried to think, racking her brain for the slightest recollection of the moment in which she had decided to perform a heating charm on a boulder so that it might serve as a stove. When nothing came to her, she stared at Lupin, hoping he would take her blank stare as a 'no' because her head hurt too much to shake it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello all. Allow me to introduce myself as the female behind the words of 'What We Found' If you're reading this, you're reading my story, and I humbly express my gratitude to each and every one of you. I came up with the idea for a Hermione/Lupin fanfic when I was sitting in summer school and, finding it increasingly difficult to ignore the teacher, decided I needed something else to occupy my mind. I began to pen the first few pages and I have quite a bit written so far, but I'll post it chapter by chapter as I edit it and I, hopefully, get some positive reviews. Anyway, before I encourage you all to enjoy this next chapter, I feel obligated to warn some of you that should you be looking for a story full of smut then you would do well to make another selection, because this is a tale of courage, compassion, opposing forces, and finally love. Don't misunderstand me, feelings will be properly climaxed (allow me my little pun), but they have to be built up in order to have the proper emotional affect. And that's what I hope you all get out of this story, emotional reactions. But now I leave you to immerse yourself in the magical world created by JK Rowling and elaborated on by me._

_Yours truly,_

_Delilah_

_Read on:_

_**Chapter 2: Relief**_

Lupin poured the tea into a cup and it began to smoke. The white curls coiled into a variety of interesting shapes and Hermione sat transfixed by it. Lupin looked at her while blowing on the scalding tea, her glassy eyes stared back. Hermione Granger no longer looked like the eager child in his third year Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. He walked back and sat down beside her. He handed her the tea.

"Thank you," she trembled. After a few moments of silence, Lupin stole another look at his partner. Her hair was much thinner and uneven where patches of it had been torn out. Her full face was now sunken in and her cheekbones stuck out hungrily. Where her skin wasn't smudged with earth, it was paler and her air of innocence had long been reflected by a demeanor of deep understanding. Her once neat robes were now tattered and twigs were sticking out of some of the holes. Through other holes he glimpsed fresh burns and older scars. But Hermione's eyes still retained a sparkle at the thought of an adventure and her mind was as sharp as ever as it continued hunting in a fruitless attempt to satisfy its insatiable hunger for knowledge. She looked sideways at him and silently thanked him again for the tea. Minutes passed in silence. Hermione looked at him again. He sat staring at nothing, lost in thought. His light brown hair was now grayer than ever and his face more deeply lined, and yet he too retained the thirst for knowledge and hunger for a quest. Remus John Lupin, her companion on what Ron had christened, "madly running around after nothing." It had been Lupin alone who had wished to accompany her on a dangerous trip whose ending was uncertain from the start. The more she thought about it, the more appreciative she became of her companion. He'd saved her life at least twice and had kept a level head in situations when better wizards would have panicked. At the moment his eyes began to droop and she sensed the exhaustion radiating from him in waves.

"Get some rest, Professor."

"I can't sleep now Hermione. We have too much," he yawned in spite of himself, "too much to talk about." She reached out and brushed the gray bristles from his eyes.

"It can wait Professor. Besides I'm sure we'd both be more up to conversation in the morning." A look fluttered across Lupin's face that Hermione couldn't place, and he closed his eyes slowly.

"Perhaps you're right Hermione," but he opened his eyes quickly and added, "but I must stay awake just to make sure that you're alright." Hermione quickly removed her hand that was still absently stroking Lupin's hair and replied,

"Professor, thank you for your concern, but I assure you I'll be fine." Lupin looked into Hermione's brown eyes, which were recovering from their previously dazed appearance. "Hermione," Lupin began, stifling another yawn, "I am not your Professor anymore. As I have constantly reminded you, you may call me Remus."

Hermione smiled,

"Professor, let's get some sleep."

Lupin consented, knowing by now that he was fighting an uphill battle. Slowly he got up and started to arrange two piles of worn sheets. One pile, not by accident, turned out much bigger than the other. He walked back to help Hermione, who was trying in vain to get up.

"You're still weak Hermione," Lupin whispered, "let me help you." He slipped an arm behind her neck and the other under the bend in her knees. He carried Hermione to the makeshift bed, kneeled down, and laid her frail frame on the blankets. She opened her eyes to thank him, and then, almost immediately, fell into a deep sleep. Her brown hair was fanned out across the grass, and her pink lips were slightly parted. He noticed the steady rise and fall of her chest and, with a twinge of embarrassment, just how much of her stomach was visible through her tattered robes. Quickly he grabbed the sheet behind him and laid it over Hermione. Then, rather purposefully he turned from her and curled up on the grass and earth a few feet away. He found falling asleep to be an impossible task, but after hours of tossing, turning, and checking on Hermione, he finally fell into a light slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

_**If I owned Harry Potter I would certainly not be 'studying' for my summer school test.**_

_**Chapter 3: Tainted Visions**_

Hermione Granger's eyelids snapped open. She had had a horrible nightmare...her thoughts trailed off as her eyes darted around her surroundings. Lupin was a few feet away, his body shaking in what seemed to be a restless sleep. She considered waking him, but remembered how exhausted the man had looked last night, and decided that even fitful sleep was better than none. Hermione studied him; the warm sunlight that fell though the chinks in the wooden roof illuminated his remaining brown hair. Then, her eyes began to take in her surroundings. The wooden house's furnishing included a wooden bench, a 'stove', and in the corner, a hard wooden chair. Hermione then noticed that Lupin was sleeping in the dirt while she had a pile of blankets beneath her and one on top. She felt a rush of affection toward her considerate companion. She felt much stronger than she had last night and she slowly peeled the blanket off, crawled over to Lupin and laid it on top of him, tucking it in slightly at the sides. Smiling at the thoughtful man, she got up and began to assess herself.

There were a number of unpleasant looking gashes on her arms and one near her collarbone.

_I'll definitely need my wand for these. _

She looked about and found her wand on the wooden bench. After she mended her wounds, she shook her robes, causing a number of twigs and leaves to fall unceremoniously to the floor around her. Hermione cleared the debris with a swish of her wrist. She couldn't remember the last time she bathed and, with her companion asleep, she felt like now was a good time. She went walked outside toward the little stream that flowed down the hill on which the cabin was perched. She took off her robes and quickly bathed in the shallow water. After a few more flicks of her wrist, she had clean, dry, mended robes, which she slipped over her head. With dripping hair, she walked back to the little house. She stopped in the doorway and watched Lupin sleeping. Smiling, she began to make tea.

She sipped it white sitting next to a sleeping Lupin. She still felt very uneasy, and sitting next to him made her feel safe.

_He must be so exhausted. Not only is he on this journey, but he has to take care of me on top of trying to survive._

She sighed.

_And it's not like his life had been a garden of roses before this. Being shunned all his childhood and adult life for being a werewolf, the monthly stress and pain of the transformations themselves, not to mention the emotional tolls the deaths of James and Sirius must have taken on him._

She eyed him with pity.

_He just seems so alone…_

_Not unlike you. _

She frowned as the thought crossed her mind.

_That's not true_; she tried to fight the losing battle in her head again.

_But it is true. Harry and Ron didn't want to come with you. They didn't understand. Harry felt you were betraying him by meddling in any way with the Dark Arts. __**HOW COULD I EVER BETRAY HIM!**_

Tears of anger seeped out of the corners of her eyes.

_I was there through everything wasn't I? Doesn't 7 years of friendship count for anything, not to mention the thousands of ways I've helped him. And Ron…_

She snorted aloud.

_What had she really expected? For Ron to completely understand her intellectual needs? Ron only ever thought with his..well not with his brain. But Harry, how could he just abandon me like that?_

She was growing more depressed by the second.

_What __**had**__ she expected from Ron? For him to confess his undying lo-_

_Stop it._

And with much self restrain, she pushed all similar thoughts from her mind.

He opened a bleary eye, "Good morning Professor," smiled Hermione. She took his hand gently and squeezed it. "Did you rest well?"

"Yes," he lied.

"Excellent."

"But how about you Hermione, are you all right?"

He sat up and felt her forehead.

"I'm fine Professor, thank you for all that you did last night." His hand moved from her forehead to her cheek.

_Tonks used to tell me I had callused hands_, he thought absently.

"Professor?"

He quickly removed his hand

"Yes," he mumbled to himself, "you seem to be fine." Hermione squeezed his hand for the second time,

"Thanks again for everything. I know this hasn't been easy, especially for you." He looked at her. For a minute they both looked into each other's eyes. Then Lupin cupped her face in his hand. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and she closed her eyes. He almost pulled his hand away, but Hermione opened her eyes and whispered,

"Don't stop." She ran her hands through his hair, and he edged closer to Hermione. Their faces were inches apart her eyes spoke to him, he leaned in, she tilted her head slightly to the left and closed her eyes.

"Professor?" Hermione was tapping his shoulder lightly. "Professor, I hate to wake you, but I think you should get up now, it's almost dusk and we need to go find some food…" Lupin rolled over and moaned. Hermione looked startled.

"Hermione," he growled, then stretched, then rolled over in the grass. He was acting very peculiar.

_What's the matter with him…is he sick? _

He was grinning broadly now.

_Has he gone mad?_

"Professor?" Hermione asked, slightly scared.

"We," his voice was dreamy. Without warning his opened and he looked wildly about.

"We…what?" Hermione's brow was drawn slightly together as she looked curiously at Lupin.

"We found a whole field of strawberries. Ripe ones." He grinned at her.

She gave a shaky laugh.

_He has gone mad._

"Uhm…what?"

"In my dream," he said sitting up on his elbows. She raised both of her eyebrows

"Fabulous Professor. Uhm would you like some tea before we go look for some real food?"

"Sure," he mumbled.

_Great. She probably thinks I've gone mad. Actually I'd rather that she think me mad then know I had an dream about…stop it Remus._

Half an hour later the duo left the cabin, after much bickering. Lupin insisted that Hermione stay in the cabin because she needed rest, but she waved off his concerns. Finally, when he had tried to order her to stay in the cabin Hermione completely flounced his 'authority' by grinning and adding,

"Or what? Detention?"

Indeed he had no authority over a 17, soon to be 18, year old witch.

Knowing, again, that he was fighting a pointless battle, he gave in. They made their way into the nearby forest where they located a number of edible magical plants. Hermione acted normally, but she kept shooting uneasy looks at Lupin. Who seemed too preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice. So preoccupied in fact, that twice Hermione had prevented Lupin just in time from touching poisonous plants.

_What's on his mind? _She wondered.

_Well when he's ready to talk about it, whatever it may be, he'll talk. I know he won't hide something important…_

Meanwhile, Lupin couldn't help but think about his dream.

_Why am I dreaming about that? Do I think of Hermione in that way? I mean she's a truly talented witch. She's clever and she's brave. But could I ever see her as something more than a great friend?_

"No!" he said aloud.

"Oh," Hermione looked a little shocked. "Well if you don't like mulltwill, we could have some of this dillflower here." She indicated a vine hanging above them.

"What? Oh either's fine really."

Hermione just looked at him before beginning to gather both some mulltwill and dillflower.

_Did he even hear what I asked him? What's he thinking about anyway…_

_I didn't even hear her asking me anything. It doesn't matter… she already thinks you're barking. _

He picked up his conversation with himself where he left off,

_You've just been lonely for a long time and you're spending a lot of time together. Surely these are natural feelings? They don't mean anything. Besides, she is much too young and way out of your league._

and abruptly ended it.

They made their way back to the cabin, his mind clear.

Hermione started to make dinner, but Lupin wouldn't have it. However, she seemed ready to ignore his friendly advice once more.

"I'll put you in the full body bind if you don't sit down and get some rest," he pointed his wand at her threateningly, but the corners of his mouth were twitching slightly.

"Alright, alright," she sat down on the grass and leaned her back against the bench, "I don't want you to hurt yourself by taking on more than you can handle, so I'll go quietly this time." He laughed. She did need rest, and she knew it. She felt winded from their trip into the forest and was somewhat glad he made her relax, although she'd never let him know it.

They sat and talked and when all they had left was tea to sip, Hermione brought it up. "Professor, what exactly happened last night?"

Lupin sighed, and looked at her across the blue fire Hermione had conjured for warmth. "What do you remember of it?" he asked, searching for a starting point.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Readers --_

_I hope you all enjoyed that, and that you didn't cry too hard when you realized that the 'closeness' was a dream. Poor poor Remus. The fellow doesn't seem to catch a break does he?_

_Ch. 3 coming soon. Possibly tonight. I feel in the mood._

_As always your reviews are appreciated _

_Yours truly,_

_Delilah_


	4. Note to Readers

_Readers –_

_I'm so sorry for the delay in updates, but I had the worst case of writers block. It's over now though and chapter 4 is finally written!! I have to edit though, and I'm too tired to do that now. But my aim is to do that tomorrow morning and have it up shortly thereafter. Thanks to all those who are checking back and even MORE thanks to those who took the time to review. Your comments are appreciated more than you know _

_I just thought I owed you guys a little note since I haven't had anything for you in a few days. _

_Anyway, remember, chapter 4 will be up tomorrow! It's another long one. Will it contain a tender moment?? I guess you'll just have to check back tomorrow to see._

_Yours truly,_

_Delilah_


	5. Chapter 4

_Without further ado, Chapter 4. I hope you all like it. Please review _

_Once again, if I owned Harry Potter I would have much more exciting plans for the day._

_**Chapter 4: Maledictios**_

_Quick translations for you:_

Cruor – Latin meaning blood

Maledictio – Latin meaning curse

"Uhm," her memory was extremely foggy but she continued on vaguely,

"I remember waking up _somewhere_…I don't know exactly where -" she sighed. "I'm afraid I don't remember much of anything at all."

"Try starting at the beginning, I find that helps," Lupin smiled.

"Well," she was straining to remember everything she could. There was a long silence as Hermione racked her brain. Lupin just looked politely at Hermione, who's eyes wandered everywhere around the hut, as though hoping to find something, anything, that would spark her memory.

"Oh!" she gasped.

"We were going to see that woman remember? Madame Cruor." Her eyes were darting wildly about as the gears in her mind whirled. "We were going to talk to her, about horcruxes. About the origins of them. I remember we got to her house and the door opened of its own accord. You told me it was a bad sign, you said you were nervous," guilt lumbered around in the pit of her stomach. "But we were so close. I couldn't help myself. I ran inside the house. The door closed and I tried to open it but it was locked. You were screaming and I couldn't do anything about it. Then, I heard horrible, horrible things. People. People I know, people I love," she shuddered.   
"I was being tortured. Everything I had ever feared consciously or unconsciously was happening in front of my eyes but I couldn't move. I was helpless."

"I could feel evil inside of me…it was tangible somehow. I felt tainted. Like there was dirt in-" she stopped abruptly. Her eyes were shining, and she looked questioningly at Lupin.

"Hermione, you need to understand what we are dealing with. We will inevitably…" he stopped, choosing his words carefully, "At the point where Earth and the world we know meets the gates of hell, at the origin of dark magic, pure blood worship, and all evil, horrors lurk, horrors that you or I cannot even fathom. And we are on the road that leads there."

"That night, we were to meet with someone so deeply immersed in evil…" his explanation was now becoming as fragmented as Hermione's memory, but he couldn't think of how to phrase his words, he wasn't even completely sure of what he was trying to say. "Hermione you are Muggle-born, therefore you are considered to have, by dark wizards everywhere, 'dirty blood'. So when you stepped foot in that house…we must have undoubtedly been close to unthinkable evil mind you…your blood was slowly turning into mud…and it seems we have found the origins of the term 'mudblood.'"

She remained silent starting at the fire.

"So there was a curse on the house?"

"Not exactly a curse, no. I suspect a _maledictio. _It's much more powerful than a curse. They're not used much anymore, an ancient forgotten branch of magic I suppose or perhaps banned because of their increasingly vicious nature."

"But Professor," Hermione asked, "what can be more viscous than the unforgivable curses? What can be worse than death?"

Lupin looked into the fire for a while before answering.

"Hermione, you are still young and I'm afraid, still naïve. There are worse things than death."

Hermione was angry.

_So I'm naïve now am I?_

It was silent for a while, Lupin having nothing to say and Hermione have loads to say, none of which was kind.

"Can you tell me more about these…_maledictios_?"

"I'm not an expert," he said bluntly, "but I'll tell you as much as I know. As with some curses, they strengthen with time. However they're different somehow…you see in order to cast a _maledictio_ you need to rip a soul apart-"

"Like when you make a horcrux."

"Not exactly. To make a horcrux, you have to rip your own soul apart. I'm afraid the only thing more evil than ripping your own soul apart, is ripping apart the whole, pure, untainted soul of someone else."

Hermione looked horrified, "But how do you rip someone else's soul apart?"

"There I'm afraid you have me. I don't know."

For a while the only sound was the whipping of the wind outside.

"So there was a _maledictio_ on the house..."

"That's my guess."

Hermione averted his gaze, because she was suddenly aware that he was staring at her, and it made her slightly uncomfortable. She felt heat begin to rise in her face and she decided to move the conversation along.

"So what _did_ happen then?"

"The _maledictio_ was warding off unfit intruders from that house. I assume stepping foot in it while being muggle-born 'cursed' you. You were screaming, writing in pain and trapped inside your own head, something worse than any physical torture. The things that you thought were going on around you were only in your mind, your worst fears confirmed before your eyes."

He wanted to ask about what she heard.

_For educational purposes of course. _

_Still, that's quite a personal question Remus…_

However he didn't have time for another thought because Hermione began rambling,

"It was horrible," her voice was hollow. "You were being tortured. I was alone. My last friend," her voice cracked with emotion, "was gone." Lupin got up and sat next to her .He was considering putting his arm around her, but a nervous jolt in his stomach made him hesitate. She waved him off, wiping her eyes shakily

"But anyway, what really happened".

"Well," he began "as soon as you stepped into the house I could tell something was wrong. You went rigid and fell down and started convulsing." He felt his heart grow numb just remembering watching the fallen girl. "Then you started panting and screaming," he recalled. "And you wouldn't..or couldn't stop. I ran in to try to get you out and I was set of fire."

Hermione gasped.

"But-"

"Probably similar curses guarded the house against half breeds" he paused momentarily. "Anyway, I knew you weren't going to last much longer if you were kept inside that house, so I grabbed you and we got out of there. I dragged you into a nearby forest. You were dripping in cold sweat and your face was so pale." He shuddered and added, "I was scared for you." She looked up at him, she wasn't sure what she felt, but it was somewhere in the realm between gratitude and admiration. She wanted to throw her arms around him and cry into his shoulder, thanking him for everything, but her dignity made her refrain.

"But weren't you still on fire!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. Yes, I was. So after I dragged you into the forest I rolled around in the dirt, trying to put it out. But it was some type of enchanted fire. If I wasn't a werewolf, I don't think I would have survived. We have astonishing healing powers."

She gaped at him.

"Funny how a curse can sometimes come in handy."

"Professor don't-" He cut her off because he didn't feel like getting a lecture about self pity at the moment.

"So anyway, this fire, it sucked the oxygen out of your body instead of its surroundings. At least that's what it felt like. So I figured if I held my breath it would go out. It worked, although I did black out for a little while from lack of oxygen. But I don't think I was out long. Anyway, when I came to I heard something. I don't exactly know what it was, but it was coming from the area where I left you and I had a bad feeling about it. So I got there as fast as I could, I found you. Actually, you crawled right into me. Then I grabbed you, and we apparated."

Hermione couldn't contain herself anymore.

"PROFESSOR LUPIN," she cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hermione!" he was shocked. She had never displayed this amount of emotion before.

"Oh Professor," she buried her face in his shoulder, "I don't know what I would do without you. I'm so sorry, it was my fault, I went into the house, I never should have-"

"Hermione!" he said again, but she talked over him.

"And it was my idea to come on this journey in the first place, and I'm always putting you in danger, and how you've managed to save us both so many times, I'll never know."

She squeezed her arms tighter around his neck and began to weep into his chest.

"And I know you're tired, I can see it on your face and in your eyes. And I feel so guilty for bringing you here. And OH PROFESSOR!" she let out a particularly loud wail, "You really are a great man. You are so brave so clever and so noble and Oh! It's my fault you were set on fire-"

"Hermione!" He took her tear stained face in his hands and pulled it away from his chest. He looked down into her brown bloodshot eyes.

"First of all Hermione, I chose to come. And I don't regret it at all. I'm happy I'm on this journey with you. Is that clear? Second, I won't stand for you feeling guilty about anything. I am a grown man who is perfectly capable of making decisions. Third, you are the cleverest witch I've ever met and I don't ever want you to think otherwise about yourself. Curiosity always goes along with cleverness, and don't ever feel ashamed of your curiosity. It's what makes you who you are. And finally," the corners of his mouth were creeping upward, "all that about me being clever and brave is rubbish."

She wiped a tear off her face and smiled at him. He began to stroke her hair soothingly.

"There you are." He returned the smile. "What do you say we both get some sleep?"

She nodded.

Two hours later Hermione was still awake. She could hear Lupin's deep breathing a few feet away, but she couldn't sleep. She kept replaying what Lupin had said in her mind.

_I'm happy I'm on this journey with you._

_Had he meant I'm happy I'm on THIS JOURNEY with you or I'm happy I'm on this journey WITH YOU?_

_What is it to me anyway? Why am I still thinking about this?_

_I just want to know that someone enjoys my company._ She decided. _That's all._

She rolled over.

_He really is brave though, and clever too. And yet so modest. Oh and he's so kind. He always knows just what to say. And crying on his shoulder was just so comforting- _

_Stop it. Don't think of him like that. It's weird._

_His voice was so deep and soothing and he was so gentle when he ran his hands through my hair._

_Hermione. It's weird._

_He really is a great man though…_

And with that final thought she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

_Thanks to:_

_prettykitty3000_

_mish-vicious_

_bluvly12_

_and_

_ginsensu _

_who have kindly reviewed. _

_Chapter 6 is coming today. Because it all kind of runs together, but I thought I'd split it up into 2 chapters to make the end of this one a cliffhanger. I know it's short, but please read and review! Oh yeah. And enjoy. _

_--Delilah_

_**Chapter 5 – Morning After**_

The sun peeked through the chinks in the cabin roof and warmed Hermione's face. She rolled over and curled into a ball, she wasn't ready to face the world yet.

_Life seems so simple when you're asleep. There are no worries. There is nothing but your dreams; pleasant and satisfying in a way that only your dreams can be. Then to wake up and be confronted with the real world…the cold reality where nothing or no one is what or who they seem…_

Lupin was already awake. He was lying on his side, watching Hermione. Hermione, wondering if Lupin was awake yet rolled over to find him smiling at her. She blushed and immediately wished that she hadn't turned to face him. She was still quite embarrassed about last night.

_What must he think of me? _

_I acted like a complete idiot yesterday sobbing and venting all my insecure worries. _

_It was completely immature._

_What he must think of me…_

He felt something pull in the pit of his stomach as she blushed.

"Good morning," was barely audible as she pushed herself into a sitting position and stretched her hands above her head. He watched her limbs elongate and listened to the gentle cracking of her fingers. She yawned and shook herself lightly. It was then that Lupin noticed his mouth was open. He closed it quickly, mumbled something about making tea, and began to bustle around the makeshift kitchen.

After they finished a pitiful breakfast, of cold tea and boiled dillflower, both were quiet; neither seemed to know what to say.

"Do you want me-?"

He choked on the remains of his tea. "_What?_"

"Do you want me to brew some more tea? It seems you've finished yours."

"Oh. No. I'm fine Hermione. Thanks."

_Very smooth Remus._

They sat in silence for a while. This time it was Lupin who spoke first.

"You look nice today Hermione."

Before Hermione could even register what he'd said he quickly added, "I mean you look a lot better than you did before. I think you're recovering well."

"Thanks."

Hermione wanted to say that Lupin looked as if he needed a lot more rest, but she thought it would be rather rude to do so right now so she didn't. But the heavy bags under is eyes were getting hard to ignore. He looked dead on his feet.

_What a strain I must be on him._

_It'd be better for his health if we went home…_

_But how can I go home now a face Ron and everyone after all the words we exchanged…_

_But am I going to be that selfish? To let my pride come before Professor Lupin's health?_

_There I go being immature again. No wonder he can't even talk to me. I'm acting like a child._

They sat there, saying nothing. In their heads they were both dying. They had no idea what to say. Each was embarrassed for different reasons.

There was scratching at the door. Hermione got up quickly, so did Lupin. He stuck his arm out in front of her. "It could be dangerous."

"Yes I know that. That's why I have a wand." She ducked under his arm and opened the door.

_She's a stubborn one. But I wouldn't want her any other way._

_Not want. I mean –_

But his thoughts were interrupted when Hermione screamed.

Standing in the door was a freckled, red haired someone.


	7. Chapter 6

_Good chapter here _

_Please review. I do appreciate it._

_--Delilah_

_**Chapter 6 – Friendship**_

"GEORGE!" Hermione gasped and immediately embraced him.

"How've you been Hermione?"

"Oh. Fine."

"Yes I can see that. You look great." His eyes roamed over her thin hair and her sunken in face and the cheekbones that protruded out of her young skin.

"Well I haven't been living at Hogwarts you know. I've been living abroad, in forests. It's a different environment. I imagine I'm still adjusting."

Lupin reached out to shake George's hand, but George didn't take it.

"Remus." He said coldly.

Hermione looked shocked. She looked questioningly from George to Lupin. George continued to look at Lupin distastefully before turning back to Hermione.

"Anyway Hermione, I just came to check up on you. You know the full moon is coming and all that-"

_Of course! That's why Professor Lupin's been looking more tired than usual recently._

_Oh dear. What an ordeal that's going to be for him…_

_I wish there was something I could do for him. _

"And I just thought you'd like a warm bed at the Burrow for a change instead of you know, hiding from a beas-"

"George!" she said sharply, "what's the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry. Can I come in for a bit? I'm dead tired."

"Well of course." Hermione was very uneasy. This wasn't like George at all.

"I'm sorry Lupin, I've just been over stressed at the ministry recently and I'm afraid I took it out on you. Forgive me." He stuck out his hand.

Lupin shook it but furrowed his brow.

"Since when have you been working at the ministry?"

George was silent, but his face broke into a smile after a minute or two.

"KIDDING Professor! Kidding! You know me. Always joking."

"Ah right," said Lupin with a hearty smile that Hermione saw through at once. He was just as uneasy as she was.

"So why don't you tell me about what you guys have done so far," George said to Hermione, "you know I regret not coming with you in the first place. I should have. I shouldn't have left you." He took her hand is his and kissed it softly.

"George," Hermione's voice was higher than usual, "I think maybe you'd better lay down."

"Oh I feel fine sweetheart."

Lupin just watched. He felt anger bubbling in his chest. But he tried to control it and focus on what was more important. Something was definitely wrong with George.

"Well I think I'm going to go into the forest and maybe-"

"Oh don't go dear. I'm sure if you need anything Professor Lupin will be more than happy to help you out. After all," he leaned in closer so their faces were inches apart, "we have so much to catch up on."

Hermione tensed.

Lupin grabbed Hermione's arm somewhat roughly wrenched her hand away from George.

"Actually George I think we do need to go into the forest to fetch some things for our dinner tonight. Besides we don't want to keep you from anything you might need to do-" the hint was in his voice, but George didn't seem to take it.

"Oh. Well I was going to ask you two a teensy favor. Might I stay here for a few nights or so? You wouldn't mind would you? It would give us a chance to catch up anyway."

Lupin's grip on Hermione's arm tightened.

"Of course not George. Well then we're definitely going to be needing a few more things for dinner so um… we'll see you in a bit then." She edged closer to the door with every word.

"I don't want to inconvenience you two. So off into the woods you go. But remember," he winked at Hermione and patted a place next to him on the grass, "I'll be here waiting for you when you come back."

"Great," she gave him false grin.

Without speaking Lupin pulled her out the door.

They walked in silence until they were deep into the forest, Lupin was still holding on to her arm. It was only when she squirmed and said "Professor let me go." That they stopped and he whirled her around to face him. She was taken aback by his strength.

"Who are you?" he snarled.

"Professor what are you talking about…I think the question is more who is back in our house?"

"Why would you offer to let him stay?"

"Because-"

"Do you know how dangerous this could be?"

"Yes but-"

"But what?" his voice was rising in anger.

They were staring at one another.

"He's our friend and something is OBVIOUSLY wrong with him."

Their faces were getting steadily closer as their voices continued to rise.

"How do you know he's our friend?"

"It's George! Only possessed or something. We have to help him we can't just-"

"Listen Hermione, we need to help ourselves before we begin helping anyone else."

"But he's our friend!"

"It don't care."

"Sirius would care!"

Her chest was heaving, but she stood firm and didn't drop her gaze or cower under Lupin's ferocious eyes .

The only sound was wind whistling. When Lupin spoke, ever syllable shook with anger.

"Don't you talk about Sirius like you knew him!"

"I know he'd die trying to help a friend!"

Twilight was sinking slowly through the leaves of the forest, but even in the dimming light they could see the rage in each other's eyes as they glared at each other.

"Hermione's you're absolutely the most stubborn witch I have ever met."

"But I'm right."

"No. We're leaving. Come one we're Apparating."

"NO WE'RE NOT!"

"YES WE ARE!"

"NO! I'm NOT leaving him!"

"You're willing to risk our entire mission for him!"

"Some things are worth risking everything for!"

"_He's_ worth it?"

"_Friendship_ is."

"You don't know who he is!"

"He's GEORGE! He's my friend and I'm not leaving him."

He whipped out his wand.

"We're leaving now, or I'll stun you and take you with me."

She whipped out her wand.

"Try it."

They stared at each other, wands pointing at each other and the fire of anger still blazing behind both of their eyes.

"Hermione you are _naïve_," he hissed slowly putting emphasis on each word.

Hermione hated him then.

"Naïve? NAÏVE!" she was almost hysterical, "I've been through more than witches and wizards twice my age-"

"And bully for you. This is the real world Hermione. You can't memorize the answers for it."

Anger flooded her entire body.

"I've BEEN in the real world _Professor_! Don't you think Voldemort is the real world! I've seen more than people twice, or in your case, _three_ times my age have seen."

She touched a nerve.

He stepped toward her slowly, his anger was tangible.

She wanted to shiver in fear, but she stood her ground.

"Fine."

He turned away from her and began walking away.

"Where're you going?"

He didn't respond.

"What-?"

"Since you're _so experienced_ and _so clever_, carry on."

He vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How could he leave like that!! More coming more coming not to worry. Quite a row there eh?_

_I'm on such a roll writing this right now. But I have to go eat dinner and all that. But maybe I'll have chapter 7 up tonight. Because like I said before this part all kind of runs together._

_Please review!_

_--Delilah_


	8. Chapter 7

_Finally. I know._

_Don't worry, chapter 8 & 9 soon to be updated. They're written, they just need major editing._

_**Chapter 7 -- Hero**_

She went numb.

She was alone.

He'd left her.

Her last friend was gone, he didn't care about her.

_He left. _

_He's gone_

_I am alone._

The thoughts chased one another in Hermione's head. She wanted to sit down and cry, but she knew it wouldn't solve any of her problems.

She stood there, thinking.

_Where did he go?_

_How could he just leave me?_

_I thought that he cared about me…_

With much effort, she regained control of her thoughts.

_I can't afford to go to pieces right now._

Because she had a much bigger problem on her hands, a deranged George.

He was seething.

_How could she be so arrogant?_

_After all, I was the only one who had held out a hand for her, I was the only one who was willing to help her. _

_How could she say those things to me?_

_What did she really say?_

_She just said what you know to be true._

His conscience was rising to the surface and he argued with it in an attempt to justify his actions.

_She talked about Sirius like she knew him!_

_She did._

_She didn't know him like I did._

_She didn't say she did, she was just making a point._

_Yeah but she's so arrogant and condescending, acting like the world owes her something because she's smart. There are plenty of smart wizards._

_She wasn't being arrogant; she was just trying to get you to stop treating her like a child._

He felt more foolish by the minute.

_And besides she insulted-_

_So she called you old? Big deal. You are old anyway._

_But I don't want her to think that._

_Why?_

And there he had himself.

Hermione could begin to see the little cabin through the leaves. The dirty windows were illuminated with flickering light. Night had fallen completely now, and a light mist was coming down. As she got closer to the door she thought she heard voices. She grew uneasy…was there someone else in the cabin with him?

She crouched down and peered in through the window.

George was sitting down on the grass with his back to the window, rummaging around frantically in his robes.

Hermione furrowed her brow. Whatever he was, he wasn't dangerous she decided.

_And besides, I can defend myself._

And with that she took a deep breath and pushed open the door of the cabin.

George quickly turned to face her.

"Hermione, back so soon?"

She raised her eyebrows at him but didn't say anything.

_It hasn't even been an hour..._

"Well dear did you get what we needed for breakfast?"

"You mean dinner?"

"That's what I said."

"Okay George. Why don't you just lie down for a little while?"

"No Hermione I think you need the rest. You look dead on your feet. Here take a nap and I'll make dinner."

Besides the fact that the row with Lupin had caused her to completely lose her appetite, _and_ that there wasn't anything to make dinner _with_, there was no way she was going to lay down and take a nap while George was here in this state.

"Oh you know what, I think I hear Professor Lupin calling me."

"I don't hear anything."

"Well maybe I'll just check-" Hermione was reaching out for the doorknob.

"Hermione sit down, we need to talk."

Hermione's heart was now beating very fast. She distinctly heard noises outside, but she didn't know what to make of them.

Was it some impending evil waiting on a cue from George to bound into the room and…

George patted the ground next to him.

"Here darling, sit here."

With a sense of foreboding, Hermione sat down.

He turned to her.

"Hermione, how are you?"

She was taken aback by the question.

_How can I be? _

_I've been living on weeds and roots for three weeks, I've been sleeping in dirt, my two best friends are estranged and now the one person I thought I could count on is gone._

_Well if all it took was one row for him to leave I guess our friendship wasn't worth a shit anyway…_

_I'm better off alone._

But rather than reel off all her innermost feelings she gave the usual polite response,

"I'm fine George. How are you?"

"Better now that you're here."

She felt her face redden.

_Why is George being so foreword?_

_He's never acted like this before._

_Maybe he's taken some type of potion or something... of course! That's it. _

_Someone had finally played a joke on him. _

_And I was afraid of him._

_This had to be someone's idea of a joke. _

Then she became angry.

_**Ron's**__ idea of a joke no doubt. To send him here to bother us…me. _

_But how could Ron know where we are…I mean where I am?_

_Unless…_

Hope jumped up inside of her.

_Unless he'd been following me all along, just too shy to say anything! Maybe he really does lov-_

"Have you missed me?"

"Oh yes of course."

He nodded, "I've missed you too."

"I'm a bit tired Hermione, what about some sleep eh?"

"Sure, you go on to sleep George, I'm going to wait up for Professor Lupin." She had no intention of letting her guard down in front of George right now.

_It would be downright stupid._

She stayed up all night, sitting as far away from the sleeping George as possible, facing the door, sometimes hearing noises outside, and twirling her wand in between her fingers…

The next two days passed uneventfully. The biggest challenge for Hermione was staying awake all night. Staying up for three days straight was beginning to take its toll on her, there was no way she would be able to keep it up. There was nothing else for it, she'd just have to take George to St. Mungo's.

_Which, _she scolded herself, _is exactly what you should have done in the first place._

They sat next to each other, Hermione looking out the window and George looking at Hermione.

_Oh snap out of it Hermione._

_You're pathetic._

_You don't miss him that much._

"Did you miss me?" George asked.

"Of course George," she replied without thinking.

"Prove it."

"Excuse me?" she was schocked.

"_Show me_ how much you've missed me," he whispered inching closer to Hermione, who jumped to her feet in anger.

"Listen, I know that Ron sent you here as some cruel joke!" she shouted, "I don't know if you're aware of it or if you're under some spell, but just leave me alone. I have quite enough to be dealing with without you too!"

"Hermione it's not like that!"

"Then tell me what it's like."

"Nothing Hermione it's just…" his eyes were beginning to tear, "I should have told you this before, but I couldn't."

His tears were sapping her anger and replacing it with concern.

"George," she said softly, "tell me what's wrong."

"We've been really good friends haven't we Hermione!" his voice was getting slightly hysterical.

"Of course of course George, we'll always be great friends you know that." Hermione was beginning to panic, because she distinctly heard noise outside again.

_Oh now a few branches snapping is going to send you over the edge? Get a grip._

"I've never wanted to chance it before. But I have to let you know now."

"Just tell me George."

Slowly he got to his feet and took a step toward Hermione, who instinctively stepped back. She continued to step back until she bumped into the cabin wall.

They were close now, too close. He leaned over Hermione with one arm against the wall and looked deep into Hermione's eyes, "I love you."

She gasped and he kissed her parted lips. Hermione screamed and tried to draw her wand, but it was too late. She struggled against him, but he was holding her too tightly. She'd seen it in his eyes. This was not George Weasley.

He pulled his head away but kept a firm grip on her arms, "But don't you feel the same way, darling?"

"Who are you!" she cried.

"I'm George, your best friend. I've always loved you Hermione and I regret not coming with you. Let me be with you now." He pressed his lips on hers again. She squirmed underneath him until he pulled away again.

"Stop it!"

"Sweet, sweet Hermione."

The door flew open.

She screamed.

In a flash of red light the man crumpled at her feet.

But just as quickly as it had opened,

the door closed.

_Yeah. Hermione isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer right now if you ask me._

_But she'll learn._

_Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought!_

_Oh yeah and thanks to:_

_Lepusia_

_and _

_wasu_

_who both left me very kind reviews for chapter 6._

_Thank you._

_--Delilah_


	9. Chapter 8

_Any sort of preamble to this chapter is not necessary. _

_**Chapter 8 -- Pain**_

She felt within the robes of the man at her feet and pulled out his wand, pocketed it, then pulled out her own and bound him.

_I'll question him later._

Hermione bolted to the door and flung it open.

The previously light rain had turned into howling winds and sheets of chilling rain. She couldn't see where she was going but she ran blindly into the suffocating darkness.

"I know it was you!" she shouted, her voice barely audible over the fury of the storm.

No one replied.

"I know it was you! I KNOW IT! Why come back at all if you don't want to see me!"

Again there was no answer. She fell to her knees.

"Do you want to see me break? Do you want to see it? HERE I HOPE YOU'RE LOOKING! DO YOU SEE IT! I'M BROKEN OKAY! I'M BROKEN!"

She buried her face in her hands.

"I've tried so hard. SO HARD," tears were forming in her eyes, "All I wanted to do was make my parents proud. Ever since I was a little girl they were so proud of me. So proud. They wanted the best for me, wanted me to go to Oxford…and when I got my letter to Hogwarts I could see the disappointment in their eyes." The tears made their way down her cheeks as she spilled out her soul to the surrounding tempest.

"It wasn't ever the same again. They told me nothing had changed, that I was still their same little girl and that they loved me very much. Stories, lies, invented to comfort them more than me." She drew a shuddering breath and then continued on,

"Then when I started going to school I tried to do the best I could, subconsciously hoping that success would somehow put me back in the good graces of my parents. But the damage had been done."

"When I tried to tell them about my good marks they'd scoff at wizarding standards. They isolated me. They took to taking vacations when I came home for the holiday. They couldn't even look at me, I was just one big disappointment."

"But the distraction did me good. It taught to keep busy with my studies. Education is something that can't leave you, books are always there. But at Hogwarts of course I felt better. I felt like everything was going to be okay. I was top of my class, teachers loved me, but above all I had the best friends in the world." She grabbed her hair in anguish and her voice grew hysterical,

"Harry and Ron, the best friends you could ever ask for. We fought sometimes yes, but in the end, in the end we could always count on each other when it mattered most. I loved them. They replaced something that had died in me when my parents rejected me, and I loved them for it."

"And if that wasn't enough, everything that the golden trio accomplished…my role in the downfall of Voldemort. I thought I was on top of the world, I had earned back the respect and esteem I deserved. I thought I could do anything, but that was just the picture I painted on the outside, the strong, sometimes stubborn but always brilliant girl who was loved by everyone. Then when I wanted to take it a step further, to push the boundaries a little bit, I fell back to where I started."

"I was yet another disappointment, another waste, another brilliant mind thrown away. I should be minister of magic I should be headmistress of Hogwarts, I should be doing something worthwhile instead of chasing around phantoms of the past. But the mundane have never satisfied me. I need to do extraordinary things. I thought I had earned that right. And even if no one else did, I thought Harry and Ron would understand, I thought I had friends, but they deserted me just as my parents had so many years ago. And if they left me, how could I expect anyone else to stand by me?"

She didn't care if anyone was there or not, if anyone was listening. There is a comfort in pouring out one's soul aloud, even if to oneself.

"Oh they looked at me in that way, IN THAT WAY with that pity in their eyes. And again I lost faith in humanity. I…I…didn't think I could ever depend on anyone again. I didn't think I'd let anyone in, I didn't think I had anything left to give. But I was wrong. You came. And you showed me that I could trust you. You were there when no one else was. You were kind. You were supportive, you understood me. And then." Her body was violently shaking with sobs, "And then you left."

Her eyes were swollen and her voice was thick with emotion,

"YOU LEFT ME. And you left me in danger. _Because I couldn't leave someone_ I thought to be my friend. After everything I've known, I could've been bitter, what has friendship brought me anyway except heartache? But I'd never leave anyone. No matter how many people leave me, I'll never leave them."

Hermione's words were almost intelligible through her tears, "And then it wasn't even him! Is it the cruel intention of the world to twist my fate and to have me lose you, who I thought was my last true friend, fighting for friendship only to find deceit in its place? Is that the irony of all life, or just mine?"

"I didn't think YOU could leave me alone, like everybody else. I thought _you_ were different. I thought _you_ would know what it's like to be alone. And that's it. I have nothing left. I'm broken. You wanted to get to me, and you did."

She sat there sobbing into her hands, unable to breathe because the tears were coming too fast. All of the pain of her life had come out before she'd had a chance to stop it. She spoke her closing words with anger,

"And now you don't even have the decency to talk to me? To face me like an adult? What're you hiding in the trees like a coward? Or too wrapped up in your own stupid selfish pride to get over a few petty insults given in the heat of an argument?"

Slowly she got to her feet and without walked back to the cabin, her body still shaking heavily with tears.

_Whew. Haha think maybe I have some pent up emotions?_

_Ah well, Hermione had to lose it at some point. She stuffs all her emotions in a box, it isn't healthy. _

_Hmm. Wonder where it goes from here.._

_And I wonder how much of a jackass Lupin feels like right now._

_Anyway, read and review please _

_--Delilah_


	10. Chapter 9

_First of all, I AM SO sorry for not updating for such a long time. There were just a lot of things happening in my life, and I'd lost touch with the story. But I'm here again Promising at LEAST weekly updates. Anyway, thank you SO much to all those that continued to read and to review. You guys are amazing. Thank you thank you thank you. I have the next chapter already written, but it needs major editing. But since tomorrow is Friday, I'll try to have it up by about 8pm. Please enjoy this next little bit, and I promise tomorrow's will be longer. And maybe something you've been waiting for will happen but I don't know, I guess you'll just have to read to find out. And without further ado, chapter 9._

_-Delilah_

Chapter 9 – Guilt

He stood by the tree.

His robes were soaked, and his hair was dripping, but he made no attempt to wipe away the drops rolling down his forehead.

It is impossible to describe how he felt at that moment, because he didn't feel. He couldn't bring himself to even think, so he just stood there for a very long time, staring at the spot where Hermione had been.

He sat down and put his head in his hands. Then it hit him, ugly as it always was,

guilt.

It consumed him so deeply it hurt.

He tried to justify himself

_Well you were right about George_

_So what?_

He tried to analyze the rest of what he was feeling and came up with a few things he pushed quickly out of his mind, except one. He couldn't shake the slight twinge of jealousy.

Had that been it in the first place?

Was that really why he had been so upset?

He was jealous that she chose George over him?

_But we're both her friends_

_I guess I just expected more from her because I've come with her._

_Come with her?_

_Remus now really ISNT the time…_

The feeling hit him again, but this time he couldn't shake it.

_You care about her._

_Well of course I CARE about her. She's my best friend's son's best friend…well she was…_

_Yes but that's not why you care about her._

_That's true, she's a very intelligent girl._

_But that's not all is it?_

_And I enjoy her company._

_Yes..too much._

_Not too much. She's a friend._

But he couldn't shake it.

Thinking about everything now, it hadn't gone as planned at all.

He'd been sitting, beating himself up for leaving, and had come within the hour. He'd snuck a peek through the window quite a few times, and it had given him a lot of pleasure to see her sitting there, worried, waiting.

_That's not what gave you pleasure._

_Of course it is! I just liked to see that I'd gotten to her that's all._

_And then you came to save her?_

_YES I came to save her._

_Why?_

_Why! Because George isn't George, and it was a dangerous situation that I should've never left her in in the first place._

_If it was such a dangerous situation why didn't you save her before? It was only after you saw George kissing her that you came._

_I was being stubborn._

_Where you?_

_Whatever. It's irrelevant now. The most important thing now is Hermione. I need to go to her. _

She locked the door of the cabin. Her tears had stopped, it seemed her eyes had no more to give. She turned.

The cabin was empty.

Her chest tightened and all of her senses became more acute.

Where had the man gone?

_He didn't have his wand…_

_Did he run on foot? _

_Or did someone else help him escape…_

_Will he be back?_

She didn't know what to do…but she knew she was scared.

She sat down opposite the door and waited with her wand raised.

Her mind strayed while waiting.

_I miss him._

_Oh quit falling to pieces. You're pathetic._

_I feel safe when I'm with him._

She smiled, because her conscience had nothing to say to that, and slipped into a light sleep.

Lupin was in the cabin with her. "Oh Profesesor!" she cried but before she could go on, he put a finger to her lips.

"Shh."

He wrapped her in his warm arms and looked deep into her eyes, he opened his mouth to speak -

She jerked awake, the door handle was turning. She held her breath as the knob moved and the door crept open. Hermione screamed, jumped to her feet, and began shouting all the jinxes she could remember. When the purple, blue, and red light faded away, Hermione screamed again. Half of the door was swinging on one hinge, while the other half was no more than piles of sawdust covering

"Professor Lupin!"


	11. Never fear, Delilah is here

_Hi Everyone! _

_I know it has been a while…literally years. I was battling some unpleasant dementors-but it finally seems like I'm rid of their bothersome presence. _

_Anyway, to get to the point: I want to know if there is still any interest in this story? I'd like to continue with it, and I've just written a chapter or two more tonight out of old habit, but I hesitate to post because it seems rather odd to come back to it after 3 years and still expect anyone to be interested. Anyway, just shoot a brief few words and let me know if you're up for reading more of this. I really do love the Hermione/Lupin ship and think this story would be fun to continue in my spare time. It's a good creative outlet._

_Hope to hear from you_

_Best always,_

_Delilah_


End file.
